fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Heir Day/References
*Crocker has apparently always wanted to say the words, "Table for Two". *Apparently, in this episode, Cosmo thought Wanda said "Flamingo Dancing" instead of "Flamenco Dancing". *Crocker and Poof meet again in School of Crock when Poof muttered his first words, "I...want...my...rattle!" * This episode bears similarities to Sooper Poof, in which Timmy's parents adopt Poof after believing him to be a super baby. *Cosmo and Wanda don't appear until the end making them minor characters in this episode. *Crocker not knowing what a football is reflects on how the term itself has become complicated in the field of sports. For this case, he is playing an American version of it (in which he referred to the ball instead as an "oblong projectie" and "oblong ball"). *When Cosmo and Wanda poof up in Timmy's room, (disbite the colouring) Cosmo is wearing the same outfit he wore back in The Switch Glitch. * Bad Heir Day - The episode's title is a spoof of Bad Hair Day. * - When Mr. Crocker is walking sadly down the road, a girl takes the football away from a boy's feet, which is a reference to the Football gag. The children resemble Charlie Brown and Lucy Van Pelt. ** In the same scene, there was a dog over a doghouse which resembles Snoopy. * - The Loch Dimmsdale Monster is a spoof of Nessie, an elusive, mythical creature that's rumored to be hidden in Scotland's Loch Ness. * Charlies's Roastbeef - At the end, Crocker and his robot son go to a restaurant called "Charlie's Steaks Pies" which is an obvious reference to the Colombian restaurant. *It is unknown how the Dynamite Museum could have been rebuilt so quickly. *It was severely out of character for Wanda to have gotten so mad at Timmy even though it was clear he'd risked his life to protect Poof, however he again did put his guard down, and try to do fun (and dangerous) stuff with Poof, similar to Mission Responsible, but Wanda should not have been allowed to poof Timmy to the alligators as punishment since fairies have to keep their godchildren safe, not put them in danger on purpose. However it is possible that fairies can do something like that as a form of punishment to their godchildren if they believe their godchildren have done too many things that are too dangerous and Wanda probably knew Timmy would survive being beaten up by alligators since Timmy has been beaten up many times throughout the show and survived. *When Mr. Crocker says "Wow, babies float!", the captions say BABY'S in place of BABIES, as in "Wow, Baby is float!", or as in "Wow, the float of Baby!" *Mr. Crocker's candle was blown out at the beginning, but he blew it out again when he wished for an heir. *Rabies is a disease of the mammalian nervous system. Alligators are reptiles, and thus can't suffer the afflcition. *A stork pecking someone's head, and that someone saying "No, Storkie!". *Timmy mistaking something round and purple for Poof while at the same time getting hurt. *The Crock-Bot 9000 attacking Crocker and disobeying his orders. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes